Memories.
by LesbianNoodLe
Summary: another angst.*sigh* I think I have drepression. I dont think this one is too well done but oh well. I wrote it a while back. R


Disclaimers:No I dont own the GW boys but a girl can dream.;_;  
Warning:PG 13.Death, Yaoi, Angsty, PWP,OOC. Some of my friends read it and cried so I guess it's a Kleenex alert.1+2, 3+4,5 . Kind of a friendship fic too.Well thats basically all for the Warnings.Whew thats alot.Enjoy. I'm writing what I'm good at. ANGST!! HAHAHAHA!!*hack hack weeze*........  
// = characters point of view. " " =talking.   
  
" Memories".  
//Duo//  
It was a few years ago but it felt like just yesterday that five of us were together in another safe house.Quatre would be in the kitchen cooking breakfast.Trowa would be quietly ,as usual, sitting on the couch reading god knows what and Wufie would be reading the news paper at the kitchen table.As for Heero...he would be working on that damn laptop oh his.I swear, the world would blow up around him and he wouldn't even give a second glance.He would be up in our room at the table working.Oh how I miss seeing that same picture every morning I wakeup. Gone.Now all of it are no more than memories.No mor rants on Justice and Honor. No more laughter and the smell of food coming out of the kitchen every morning.They are all gone leaving nothing more than happy memories.God how I miss them.It all started like it usually did.A mission. Another damn mission of distruction and choas.More lives burned and distroyed in the cruel face of war.That faithful day that we soon found out would be one of the most painfullest day of our lives.We were all sent to distroy a dangerous battle ship created by OZ.We soon found out it really is a giant bomb headed toward Earth that could blow up the Sank Kingdom and half of the planet to Hell and back.Wufie had been captured.When we found him in cell 143 it was too late.He was beaten and bloody.He looked up at us weakly and shook his head.We couldn't just leave him there so we managed to drag him half way towards the exit.Right next to the exit was the control room and an emergency escape elevator that lead right to the ships mobile suite hanger.With the last few ounce of his strenght, he pushed Heero knocking him into the rest of us.In a heap of limbs we fell in to the emergency elevator and was sent strait toward our precius Gundams then we were blasteed off into outerspace.Wufie had gotten into the control room and set the whole ship on self distruct.The last we ever saw of Wufie was in the control room window.H was smiling and waved good bye then the ship exploded.Twisted metal and other unadentifyable objects floated lifesly into outerspace like a graveyard.The Gundam Shenlong had also followed it's pilot tp the end.Even though Wufie and I didn't exactly get along very well,I would be willing to trust him with my life.It was horrible seeing a very dear friend and probably a member of the only family I know ,blow up smiling in a enemy base.It wasn't suppose to end this way.Not for him.Not for us.His last breath had marked itself in our hearts and soul forever.Three weeks after Wufie died, Quatre had fallen extremely sick.It wasn't long before the sunny and bright pilot of Sandrock was no more.The morning Heero and I found Quatre was more than our already battered soul could take.Me and Heero hadn't heard a single sound for hours after we both had gotten up.So naturally we went up and investigated.Heero went in first slowly with his gun drawn and ready.Then as I waited outside for a signal, I heard a thump as if something heavy and hard had fallen onto the carpeted floor.I cautiously opened the door to Quatre's and Trowa's bedroom.The first thing that greeted my site was Heero kneeling on the floor with the gun by his side from the looks of it,it had fallen from Heero's slack fingers.The next thing I noticed was that Heero was staring shocked up a head.I followed his line of vision and almost had a heart attack at what I found.There in the middle of the bed layed both Quatre and Trowa in each other's arms.Quatre's head was tucked neatly under Trowa's chin and was smalling slightly.Both of them were dead as we soon dare study further.Poisoned.It wasn't too hard to guess.The two had drank poison comitting suicide together.Trowa probably had given Quatre the poison to stop his sufferring and he also drank so he could end his life happly also.The two had drank at the same time and made sure to die in each others arms.Now the five indistructable Gundam pilots had slowly died out along with thier Gundams leaving only two of them to grieve thier deaths.  
4 years.Thats how long it's been since they died.The war is finally over.No more suffering.Even though it's been that long,Heero and I still every day of thier anniversery,visit the site where they were buried.Every single memory we had together were placed carefully in our hearts never to be forgotten.  
Heero and I are on our way over to the cemetary were our dear friends are buried.It was raining I remember and the road was slippery.Heero was driving carefully.Then suddenly from a sharp turn ahead, a car came shooting right at us.Neither of us saw the car until it was too late.   
  
//Heero//  
Pain.Intence pain.Thats all I felt.I opened my eyes slowly to adjust to the light.I was looking strait up at a white ceiling.Lot's of doctors and nurses were rushing around me.I suddenly realized I had woken up right before they are starting my surgery.A doctor noticed I was awake and quickly ran up to me."We are to perform surgery right now.You are in the Emergency room." Duo."Where's Duo?" I asked weakly.The doctor looked sad and slowly answered knowing I wouldn't believe him if he lied."I'm sorry but we wont be able to save him.He's beyond critical condition and we estimate that he's got about an hour." "I'm terribly sorry."I was speechless.Duo dying?! This can't be happening.We've survived through more horrible things than one can imagine and now the great shinigami giving in to a simple car crash!? It cant be.I made my decision. I turned to the doctor stating coldly," If Duo doesn't make it,I wont either.He's my last light in life and if he's going to be taken away from me like my other friends,then so be it.I wont live either.My time had come many years ago, but somehow I managed to avoid it.This is my time now.Dont save me." The doctor looked taken back,but nodded his head in understandment.He turned toward the doctor and waved them away.He ordered a near by nurse to bring Duo in.I nodded my head in thankfulness.A minute later Duo was wheeled in on a hospital bed with a simliar heart monitor like mine."Duo." Duo's eyes slowly opened and turned towards me.He tried to smile reassuringly at me but failed.I smiled and managed with the last of my strength to pull out from my pocket,two silver rings.on side of the rings were our names incarved with wings wrapping around it.I took his limp hand and slid on of the rings on his ring finger.His violet eyes welled up with tears and it flowed freely down his face.With the last of his strenght he grabbed my hand intertwining our fingers,then he whispered softly," Aishiteru Heero." The he rested his head on his pillow closing his eyes."Aishiteru Duo,forever,"I whispered so only he could hear. Then I too closed my eyes.I felt him smile then all went white.  
  
Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy both flatlined at the same time that night in the hospital right next to the graveyard where Trowa Braton,Quatre Rebarba Winner,and Wufie Chang where buried.  
  
  
The End.   
  



End file.
